


The Dude Wore Tights

by Corvidology



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Togsos asked for 'Guerrero is all about Christmas!'
Relationships: Christopher Chance/Guerrero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Dude Wore Tights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NariB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariB/gifts).



He would've had to been tortured to admit it but Guerrero was all about Christmas. The tree, the lights, the food, spending time with the one you love- liked... _tolerated_ most of all and this year, after Ilsa, he'd finally run out of patience. 

Chance's enthusiastic acceptance of a trip to his mountain cabin had felt good but then they'd got their next job which was OK, until Winston showed him the costume. 

He held the elf suit like it might bite him. "You expect me to wear this?"

"You're the only one it'd fit." 

Cutting Winston up so he'd fit in the suit wasn't an option—Chance liked him—but Winston must have seen it on his face because he left the office fast, as if that would save him. 

Chance sighed and moved closer. "Look, Winston's going in as Santa and he'll need back-up when it goes down. I've got to fly the 'copter. 

"You're the only one with the ass to make them look good." Chance's hand dropped to his ass and stayed put. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to your cabin and peel you out of them." 

Guerrero wore the tights.


End file.
